The Duncan Blog
A Minecraft creepypasta by M.K. Brown, writer of Airborne Herobrine Day 1 Hi, I'm Duncan and I have decided to create this blog to document some paranormal activity I've been experiencing on Minecraft PC. My friends and I have a public server called "Crafting and Slicing Fun". We have been working and playing on it for the last month. This activity all started not too long ago when Patrick and I were mining. We dug a bit to some lava, and for some reason, every block we saw on that level was coal ore. We called our friend, Donald, over Skype, because he had went on a mining trip to that very same mine. He got himself on the game, to his house, on his horse, and down to where we were. He claimed he had never seen any coal down on this level. This was creepy. We ended up mining A LOT of coal. Day 2 Right after church today, me and my friend, Ben, who plays on the server a lot, had a conversation about the event on the sidewalk while are parents were having adult conversations. He said that since Crafting and Slicing Fun is a public server, it was probably just someone who wanted to confuse people. I logged on Minecraft a few hours later to see what was going on. Patrick and some other guy from school were building a hunger games arena. We already had 4 hunger games arenas, but that didn't seem to matter. Us three were the only ones on the server. I explored the server's beach for a little while and found some wood blocks placed in different places around the beach. Things were getting interesting. Day 3 I came home from school today and played a little Skyrim. I then got a Email from Patrick that told me to log on the server IMMEDIATELY. I followed his instructions and got on the server. I spawned in my bedroom and ran out the door with my stone sword. When I outside I was greeted with a chat message that told me to get on my headset and talk to this person. Now, you may think this is the scary part, but it was just Ben instructing me in the chat box. I got on my headset and heard the sound of Patrick screaming his freaking head off. "What is it?, What is it?" I asked. "GET UP HERE!!!!!" I heard Donald shout through his microphone. Donald was on top of Ben's house with Patrick. I ran into Ben's living room. If I climbed up the living room stairs and up to Ben's kitchen,where I would find a secret ladder that would lead to Ben's sun bathing roof where my friends were. However, when I got to the kitchen a completely black figure stood at the door of Ben's bedroom with a flint and steel in his hand. He opened the bedroom door, walked in, and sat the floor on fire. I charged into the fire with my sword only to be burned to death along with Ben's house. I'm terrified Day 4 Ben was shocked when we shared the news with him at school today. At recess the whole gang and I had a meeting at the picnic table. We decided Ben should move in with Alex. Alex is one of our friends. On Crafting and Slicing Fun, Alex lives in an awesome underground apartment dozens of blocks below sea level. Ben named the man at his house that caused the great fire "The Dark Man" and hopes that he will never return. We couldn't disagree, but I have a bad feeling he's gonna come back tomorrow. Day 5 Alex invited us to him and Ben's apartment for mining. Alex was inside cooking us pork chops, bread, and carrots for lunch. Me, Patrick, Ben, and Donald were mining only a few blocks from the front door. We then heard Alex shout "He's here! The Dark Man is here!' Patrick and I ran in with are diamond swords. The Dark Man was aiming a bow and arrow at Alex. Patrick lunged at him but the Dark Man shot him and killed him instantly. It was my turn. I aimed my bow at him and fired. The arrow hit the side of the kitchen wall. The Dark Man then disappeared leaving behind the dust an Enderman would leave when he teleported. We all got the ores we mined, are pickaxes, went home, went to sleep, logged off Minecraft, and went to sleep in real life. The Return It's Duncan. I haven't wrote on this in months because the subject has not been in my mind. However, yesterday I called Patrick and asked if he wanted to go and play football at the park. He said no and that he needed me to come to his family's house IMMEDIATELY. This was unusual for him. It had to be urgent. I got my jacket on, packed a lunch, and rode my bike to Patrick's. Patrick's mom said he was acting scared of something. When I entered he said "We need to delete it" When I asked what "it" was he said that The Dark Man had broken into his in game house and stole the server's administration codes that were in his house. "So?" I asked. "The Dark Man made himself the administrator. " Pat explained. " He created 43 lines of code that changed the server. Silverfish are everywhere and he added host privileges. The music in the game sounds like rhythmic screams now." Patrick showed me on his computer. It was terrifying. So, I'm gonna get back to this blog. Duncan out. Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:M.K. Brown Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:PC Minecraft Category:Supernatural Category:Journal Category:Entities